1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotisserie-supporting frame that permits positioning the rotisserie over an open fire while roasting fowl or other meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art embraces rotisseries of various types; some being supported in various manners over open fires or confined within an oven.